


Are You Ready for Freddy?

by YoshiFlower



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshiFlower/pseuds/YoshiFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris plays Five Nights at Freddy's and now he won't sleep.</p><p>A gift for tumblr user Roosterteethrambles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Ready for Freddy?

"I don't think this is a good idea." you mutter, observing the computer screen with uncertainty. On it was the starting screen for a game, the title, an option to start a new game or continue on one side. One the other side of the screen were three animatronic animals. A bear, a rabbit, and a chicken, all of them appearing to glitch out occasionally. Five Nights at Freddy's 2. This was just the demo of the game, so it only had two nights on it. But it was still a bad idea. "Have you even played the first game?"

Chris turned to face you, flashing you his signature happy-go-lucky smile. "Well, no, but I saw the video of Michael and Gavin playing it, so it can't be that hard," he shrugged, and you cocked an eyebrow at the response. "C'mon (Y/N), how bad could it be?" you sighed, shaking you head slowly, knowing he wasn't going to change his mind. He's made stupid decisions before, but this has to be number 1 on the list. Your idiot boyfriend decided it would be a great idea to play Five Nights at Freddy's. At 1:30 in the morning. Not his smartest idea ever.

"Well, when this all blows up in your face, don't say I didn't tell you so." you stifled a yawn, ready to head back to the bedroom.

"You're not gonna play it too?" Chris asked, glancing at the screen uneasily now, before looking back at you.

"It's almost two, it's Friday, I want some sleep," you answered, not looking back as you left Chris with his game. "Hope you enjoy the game, though. You'll have to tell me how it went tomorrow morning." a small, sly grin formed when you heard him mumble to himself. And that was that. He started his game up, uncaring of the end results. And you. You were focused on getting ready for bed. You were sleepy enough as is and had no desire to drag the night on any further by playing that game. You loved Chris to death, but you were certain the game wouldn't affect him that much. He might have the same reaction Gavin did, but that's about it.

Feeling a little better, you slowly close the bedroom door behind you, eyes adjusting to the darkness. About a month ago, he brought up the idea of the both of you moving in together. And after careful consideration, you accepted. The days following have been...interesting, to say the least. But Chris was an interesting guy, with a "unique" thought process.

Another yawn slipped past your lips, interrupting your train of thought. Yeah, you needed sleep. Now. You climbed into the shared bed, curling up in the sheets happily. It was nice and warm. Not to mention, very comfortable. You buried your head deeper in the pillows, drifting off to sleep after that.

~*~*~*

It was weird. Your dream. Someone was calling for you. Over and over. It was getting louder each time. You can barely remember half your dreams, how was this one significant? You felt something grab your arm and start to shake and push it, in a desperate attempt to wake you up.

Your eyes slowly pried open, squinting at a figure standing next to the bed. Rubbing the sleep from them, you noticed it was Chris, looking way more panicked than before. "What are you doing up? It's like-" you reach over for the clock on your night stand, shifting it so you could read it easier. "Three in the morning, go to sleep." you mutter, voice gravelly from being woken up.

He shifted his weight nervously, tightening his grip on your arm slightly. "I can't..." he murmured, looking down at the floor. 

You shot him an incredulous look, pushing yourself up. "What do you mean you can't?" you asked, distressed. "Are you okay?"

Still refusing to look up, he meekly shook his head. "The game was...scarier than I thought." he said softly, his voice barely audible.

You blinked, not expecting that answer. The game was pretty freaky, sure, but you didn't think it would scare Chris that bad. He was playing it for at least an hour, too. You felt a pang of guilt for leaving him alone. Biting the inside of your cheek, you flung the sheets off, which caught his attention. "Come on." you told him, taking his wrist in one hand and guided him out of the bedroom and to the living room.

He watched you curiously, but stayed silent, while you turned the lights on and gathered as many blankets and pillows as you could. Dumping them on the couch, you started arranging them, making a small "nest" with them. Once you were finished, you grabbed the TV remote and plopped down on one side, patting the spot next to you. He took the hint, leisurely walking over to the couch, taking the spot next to you. It was silent after that, with the exception of the TV, while you searched for something you both enjoyed.

"So...are you gonna say it?" he asked, voice still low. It was obvious this game really got to him. He still refused to make eye contact with you, deciding his lap was far more interesting.

You glanced at him, curious. "Say what?"

"That you told me so." 

You sighed, setting the remote down, and turning to face him. "I'm not gonna say that to you, I'm not that big of an ass. This game freaked you out if it's to the point that you can't sleep, and if that's the case, then screw sleep," you smile softly, and even though he still didn't look up at you, you could see him smiling. "Come on, don't be like." you scoot closer to him and wrapped your arms around his torso, leaning your head on his shoulder.

Chris chuckled, wrapping an arm around you and pressed a small kiss on the top of your head. "You're the best, (Y/N). I love you." he mumbled into your hair, squeezing your shoulder gently.

"I love you too, nerd. Now help me find something. There has to be something good on." you adjusted your position on the couch, so you were still leaning on him, but could reach for the remote.

"Hey, do you think we could get Arryn to play the game?" he asked absentmindedly, and you rolled your eyes.

"I think she'd kill you."


End file.
